Where's Your Love
"Where's Your Love" is a song by Craig David from his album Greatest Hits. It features Tinchy Stryder and vocals from Rita Ora. It was made available for digital download only, on 10 November, 2008 in United Kingdom and Republic of Ireland. The record is known for the chorus that has been used on various other underground UK Garage tracks, Craig David is thought to be paying homage to the genre that made him a star. The song debuted at #58 at the UK Singles Chart. Lyrics Your love, oh yeah Where's it gone Where's it gone, babe Now i know that we've been trippin' for some time It's been hard, but i know you've been playin Tryna figure out why you changed what's on your mind But it seems recently that.. Y'acting like it don't matter Come out like Tinchy Stryder Maybe I should just move on And i'd be so better off on my own I could be sleepin out Checking out other ladies at this party All loud, we don't ever wanna be leavin' without the party's hottie Wining up, thought i might truely step beside me But I ain't 'bout to hurt nobody Ain't 'bout to lose what we got You need to tell me W-where, where's it gone, where's it gone (Got an old school feelin' again) W-where, where's your love, where's your love (Where did we lose it all) W-where, where's it gone, where's it gone (Ain't 'bout to hurt nobody, ain't 'bout to lose what we got) W-where, where's your love, where's your love Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Pullin' up to the club Where all the ladies were waitin' I could see they looked hot, got me anticipatin' And i'm not messin' around, headin' straight to the floor And this DJ's got this crowd callin' out for more Get that base pumpin' Can't imagine seein' you When that DJ's got you better than you can do Coz I came to have a good time Eases yourself from my mind If only we could rewind And find this love girl we'd be fine Tell me W-where, where's it gone, where's it gone (Got an old school feelin' again) W-where, where's your love, where's your love (Where did we lose it all) W-where, where's it gone, where's it gone (Ain't 'bout to hurt nobody, ain't 'bout to lose what we got) W-where, where's your love, where's your love So tell me W-where, where's it gone, where's it gone (Got an old school feelin' again) W-where, where's your love, where's your love (Where did we lose it all) W-where, where's it gone, where's it gone (I don't like to make you love me, but I ain't 'bout to lose what we got) W-where, where's your love, where's your love I'm tellin' ya where's it gone What's this on Can somebody tell me where he's from Me, i've been around here from long I can re-ewind Craig David's song yo Now let me get old school Take you back like a naked storm Bring you back, remake this song Then run the thin line like a ladies thong I been in this game long time wit the mandem That's why I can list them anthems Yes i'm hard but the beats turn darker But i'm here to light up London Yo, move one or two flows I'm baddin' out one or two tracks they know Tell me now i need to know Where's your love Where's your love It's T to the I N C H Y Take it back like P NARMINAM Take a chace like that be P 'm on the run yo Take it there like lets go there Stryder and Craig, yeah we're standin' here Wheres it gone, where's the love in the air Lump up the base, ha ha and stare I know you're down for the bright.. So tell me W-where, where's it gone, where's it gone (Got an old school feelin' again) W-where, where's your love, where's your love (Where did we lose it all) W-where, where's it gone, where's it gone (Aint' 'bout to hurt nobody, ain't 'bout to lose what we got) W-where, where's your love, where's your love So tell me W-where, where's it gone, where's it gone (Got an old school feelin' again) W-where, where's your love, where's your love (Where did we lose it all) W-where, where's it gone, where's it gone (I don't like to make you love me, but I ain't 'bout to lose what we got) W-where, where's your love, where's your love Yeah Strydz Ice Cream Records You're not like me i'm hot You're not like me i'm hot Craig and Strydz, we're out now PEACE Video Category:2008 singles Category:Craig David songs Category:2000s songs stubs